The Little Ones
by KittyKlawz
Summary: This is a sequel to “Surprise Surprise.” Nami had two beautiful baby girls Miyu and Kuina. Zoro is afraid that once they grow up, they would never be his baby girls again. Now 17 years passed and the girls are grown up. Kuina is the known to be the best s


The Little Ones

By: Katybug1357

Rated: T

Summary: This is a sequel to "Surprise Surprise." Nami had two beautiful baby girls Miyu and Kuina. Zoro is afraid that once they grow up, they would never be his baby girls again. Now 17 years passed and the girls are grown up. Kuina is the known to be the best swordswomen, trained under Roronoa Zoro himself. Miyu is the Musician in the Straw Hat crew, but her jealousy towards her sister seems to get the better of her sometimes. What would Nami and Zoro do to get their old happy-go-lucky, musically talented Daughter back.

Warning: No Flames please! It's been forever since I last wrote a fan fiction. If you don't like the pairing or the plot line, then don't bother reading it.

Nami paced around a small yet comforting cabin of the Going Merry. Her Orange hair swayed as she paced with two small bundles in her arms. She looked down at her sleeping girls and smiled with light tears in the corner of her eyes. She took a seat in the rocking chair and began to sing a light lullaby to help the youngest, Miyu get to sleep. She looked over at Kuina and saw her sleeping peacefully. She kissed both of them on their forehead and got up and placed Kuina into the crib. She laid her gently and placed a light cover over her small frame. She pushed away her red hair away from Kuina's eyes and gave a smile. She then looked down to Miyu and gave a slight sad expression. She then continued to rock her to sleep.

She then sighed while going down to the gallery to get her baby some food. As she walked down on the peaceful deck of the Going Merry she looked up at the moon and gave a soft sigh. She knew that it was risk to take both their girls out on sea. She knew it could even get them killed, but she wanted her children to experience being out of sea at a small age.

She continued walking to the gallery and saw the lights on. She looked inside to see her husband drinking a glass of water. She pushed the door and walked over to him. Miyu continued to cry softly while hugging her mothers' bosom close to her. Nami looked up at Zoro and smiled softly. Zoro walked over to his child and his wife and looked down at her and smiled.

"Why can't the little get to sleep?" She asked softly while taking the bundle out of Nami's arms.

Nami handed him her daughter gently into his arms and walked over to the fridge. "I'm guessing she's hungry." She answered softly back while getting a baby bottle out of the fridge and walking over to him. She handed him the bottle and smiled. "Do you wish to do the honors?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Zoro looked down at his child and up at his wife and nodded her head. He got the bottle and began feeding his youngest daughter. Miyu looked up at both her parents and giggled softly.

By the time the bottle was half empty, Miyu was sleeping peacefully on her fathers shoulder. Nami smiled while bending over to whisper into his ear, "We should put her to bed. It's almost nine o'clock." She said softly trying not to wake her daughter up.

Zoro nodded his head in understanding and walk with their child on his shoulder sleeping peacefully.

Nami led them to the Cabin where the twins were sleeping and walked in. She looked over at Kuina and smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping with a smile on her face. She looked over at Zoro and took her baby and placed her into her crib. She placed a blanket over her small fragile frame and gave a kiss on the forehead. She whipped her dark red bangs away from her child's eyes.

She turned to Zoro and noticed to the sadness in his eyes, yet was covered quickly as he walked over to Kuina's crib and placed a kiss on her cheek. He then did the same with Miyu.

He turned to Nami and the sadness returned to his eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek, in a silent way of saying, "what was wrong?"

Her turned towards his girls and gave a soft sigh, "I don't want them to ever forget that I'm their father. I want them to forever remain my baby girls." He said softly.

She looked at her husband with soft, understand eyes. "They will forever know who their father is. And they will Love you, no matter what." With those words of understand in Zoro's head, he nodded and grabbed her hand and led her to their bed room to get a good nights sleep.

(17 Years later!)

Kuina continued to do her training as she finished her ten thousand push ups. She collapsed onto the deck of the ship, taking deep breaths. She felt as though her arms were about to break in half. She pushed herself up and walked over to the Gallery. She then took noticed of her younger sister up in the crows nest playing her flute. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the Gallery to get some food in her stomach.

Zoro was sleeping on the deck till he herd some soft yet beautiful music. He smiled as he knew where that was coming from. He looked up at the crows nest and saw his youngest daughter. He loved her music. It made him proud that she decided to take a new road for the straw hate crew, not king of the Pirates, not best swordsmen, not the map of the world, or finding the deep blue, but becoming the most talented musician in all of the Seven seas.

He looked up at his eldest daughter and smiled as she came up to him, with a accomplished smiled on her face.

"Daddy! I did ten thousand push ups like you told me! What's next?" She asked eagerly.

All he could do was laugh as he looked at her beautiful figure. He was always scared that she would have scares damaging her beautiful goddess like body, but he new that she wanted to become the best like him. He then looked up at the sky and gave a sigh.

"Let's end that for today. I'm just tired." He said while stretching his arms and legs and curling up.

Kuina looked at her father and pouted softly. "Come on daddy! I can totally take anything you throw at me!" She stated. Her eyes showed with so much determination that it was really hard to say no to his eldest.

He gave a groan and got up slowly, "Fine, fine!" He placed his hand on his chin began thinking something that might keep her busy for a couple hours. "Try meditation. In order to keep yourself focused out on the battle, you need to concentrate around you. That means your surroundings and the noise. For that Meditation is the best." He stated while getting up.

Kuina nodded her head. She then turned her head and saw her mother watching them. She gave her mother a smile and sat next to her father and began her meditation. She closed her eyes and began focusing the things surrounding her.

Zoro nodded his approval as he saw Kuina Meditate. He looked over at Nami and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Is lunch almost ready yet?" He questioned.

Nami looked up at him and shook her head, "Always thinking about your stomach I see. No Sanji-kun is still working on it. He's should be done pretty soon." She said softly.

Zoro gave a humph and turned towards the sea, "I don't want to eat the shitty cooks shit." He replied.

Sanji then came out with a frying pan with Rina in his arms, "What'd you say Asshole?!" He shouted.

Zoro walked over to him and got his Katana's ready for a fight, "I said I don't want to eat your shitty cooking!" and with that said, started and all war fight.

From the corner of everyone's eyes sat a young girl with dark red hair, past her mid back in a high pony tail. She looked down at her flute and gave a sigh. She started to play softly while looking out at the sea. She gave a sigh as she stopped playing. She looked down and had a memory ran through her mind. She remembers the smile her father gave her older sister. She clenched her flute and looked out towards the sea. She felt out of place with her own family. She felt almost unwanted. She looked down and noticed her mother yelling at her father and saw that her sister was laughing. She gave a sigh again and began putting her flute away. She climbed off the crows nest and began walking to her room.

Nami noticed Miyu walking and saw the sadness in her eyes, "Miyu?" She called out

Miyu came to a halt as she placed a fake smile on her face, "Yes Mom?" She asked softly.

Nami wasn't fooled by the smile. She walked over to her daughter and looked down at her, "Is something wrong?" She asked softly while placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Miyu shrugged if off and began walking away, "Fine." She mumbled

Nami looked at her walked to her room and gave a sigh, "What's wrong…?" She asked more to herself then to anyone else.

Zoro saw this and began to wonder what was wrong. He walked over to Nami and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong with Miyu?" He asked softly.

Nami shook her head no, "I don't know." She said softly while walking back to Sanji and Rina.

Miyu looked around her room and noticed a necklace that was given to her by Ace. She began to have tears in her eyes as she remembered that day.

(Flash Back)

Ace looked down at her and smiled, "Don't ever feel like you're not wanted. You have your family, and me." He said while giving a pat on Miyu's head.

A 7 year old Miyu looked up at him and looked back down at the flute in her hands, "I…. I don't know what to do." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ace looked down at her and smiled while leaning against a bolder, "Play me something." He replied.

Miyu looked up with wide eyes then looked down at the flute that was just given to her by him. "I don't know how." She said softly.

Ace looked at her and gave her a grin, "Sure you do." He said with inspiration in his voice.

Miyu looked down at the flute and began playing softly what was bottling up in her heart. The song was sad and filled with hurt and jealously. She cried as she continued to play the hurt in herself. He continued to play till she just couldn't anymore, and started to cry painfully on Ace's shoulder. "Why! Why can't he give me the same love he gives Kuina!?" She cried and tears staining her pale cheeks.

Ace let her cry on his shoulder while patting her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear. "Play you heart out. One day he will notice." He said softly while cradling the girl in his arms till she cried herself to sleep.

(End of Flash Back)

Miyu whipped the tears form her eyes and as she looked at a picture of herself and her Uncle Ace. She then picked up the Necklace and placed it around her neck and clasped in on. She looked at herself in the mirror with nothing but sadness and jealousy in her eyes.

She hears a faint knock on the door and whipped the tears quickly away, tried to compose herself. She opened the door and saw her Uncle Sanji and gave him a smile, "Hey Uncle Sanji? Anything I can do for you?" She asked politely.

Sanji noticed the tear stains on his god child's' face, but decided not to say anything. "Lunch is ready." He said with a bright smile on.

Miyu nodded her head while coming out of the door and smiling at him. "Thanks."

With that she followed him to the gallery and saw her family. She noticed a seat was open by her sister and her mother. Never once in her life did she ever sit next to her father. She looked over at everything and smiled. She sat next to her mother and her sister and started to eat.

As the time when on Nami noticed her daughter, Miyu's eating habits, she looked at her and saw that she barely touched her food. Just picking at it and making it seem like she was eating it.

She looked over at her and saw something she never thought she would see. In Miyu's eyes it was clearly seen that she was not happy. She then noticed the small glance towards Zoro and her sister and quickly went back to picking her food. Nami put the pieces together and started to understand a little bit about her daughter.

Miyu was jealous of Kuina. Nami should have noticed this sooner; she frowned slightly at herself for not being the responsible mother she should have been. She looked at her daughters eyes and gave a sigh.

She pushed her plat aside and excused herself while grabbing Miyu's hand. She then motioned for Zoro to follower her.

Zoro took notice of this and excused himself as well and followed his daughter and his Wife. As they walked onto the bow of the ship Nami stopped and turned to her daughter.

"Miyu, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like you self and your father and I want to help you." She said as she in a gentle, yet understanding tone.

Zoro stood still as he finally took notice of his daughters' appearance. His eyes widen as he eyes her weight was under a lot! He then noticed her eyes were the same orange brightness it used to bring in his eyes. And her skin was a lot paler then it should be. He looked up at his Wife in a questionable look.

Nami looked over at Zoro and then looked back at her Daughter. "Miyu, we can't help you if you don't tell us?" She said while touching her daughters shoulder.

Miyu shrugged it off again for the second time that day. She looked up at both her parents with tears in her eyes. She did her best to hold it back, but the pain of Neglect from her father and the jealousy towards her sister, just made it more difficult. Her body trembled as she started to whimper.

Zoro saw this and brought Miyu's body closer to his. He held her close as he finally started to understand something he should have done, "I'm so sorry." He said softly while hugging his daughter closer to himself.

Nami looked at this and hugged her daughter as well.

Zoro suddenly remembered back 17 years ago how much he never wanted to loose his girls, but in the end he's been only favor ting one, while the other was being pushed away. He felt anger at himself. He hugged her tighter while having tears come down his eyes. He whispered soft, I'm sorry's while petting her hair and trying to sooth her.

As Miyu continued to cry she felt asleep in her fathers arms with tears stains on her pale cheek.

Nami looked down at her and gave a sigh, "Why didn't we notice before?" she asked.

Zoro looked down at his daughter and shook his head, "I have no idea. I prayed to whatever god that was up their to never let my girls out of my site, instead I was pushing her away with only pain in her heart." He said with grieve.

Nami nodded her head while looking at the necklace that was on Miyu's neck. She smiled softly, "I think we can change… I think It's about time we gave our kids a little more of a family time then anything else."

With that said Zoro nodded her head and picked his 17 years old girl up and walked over to her room. He pushed open the door and placed her on her bed. He looked down at her and smiled softly. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her cabin.

Miyu woke up with a horrible headache. She felt as though she had a hangover but couldn't seem to remember anything. She felt most as though something heavy was lifted off of her. She got up out of her room and tied her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked at herself and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She rubbed them and looked around. She grabbed her flute and noticed her sister meditating. She walked over to her and sat down.

She took out her flute and began playing softly, but more of a happy tone. She felt happy in her heart. She continued to play. She felt as though she was playing for only a couple minuets, when really she was playing for about an hour. She opened her eyes to see the whole crew of the Going Merry smiling at her. She looked at her sister who also gave her a smile.

"It's great to have you back." Her sister said to her while hugging her softly.

Miyu looked at her then at her father and mother.

Zoro had a smile and a comforting expression on his face, while Nami had a relieved smile.

Miyu looked at them and smiled for real, in such a long time, "It's great to be back." She replied.

The End!

A/N: Wow… That was the longest thing I have ever written in my life!!! I hope you like it! It's kind of depressing because I was feeling a bit depressing. But still enjoy!!! R and R


End file.
